The Adventures of Rodney's Cat
by smatethedragon
Summary: This story is for people who...A: like cats, or B: love Rodney.


The Adventure's of Rodney's Cat

Summary: This story is for people who...A: adore cats, and/or B: love Rodney.

AN: This story came to me as I was watching a rerun of Stargate Atlantis, Rising. I got to the scene where Rodney was handing his cat to a woman in his apartment, and it got me thinking about telepathic abilities. And that's how I came up with this idea...

Chapter 1: 

"Come on, Dud. This is hard enough as it is." Rodney pleaded. The orange and white cat stared at him with green eyes from next to the wall, underneath the wardrobe.

'Why do you have to leave?' Dud asked. Rodney sighed.

"Because of my job. Look, you'll like Angelina. She's really very nice." Rodney tried pleading again. Dud shook his head, and flicked his tail.

'No. I don't want to stay with some stranger.' Rodney frowned, trying to think of a way to get him to come out.

"No can cat food for a week." Rodney threatened. "I'm running late, and you aren't making it any easier." Dud just yawned. "I'm going to count to ten and if you're not out here, then no human meat food either. The turkey kind that you love so much."

'That's not fair!' Dud complained.

"Ten..."

'Can't you be merciful? You don't even know how long you'll be gone!' Dud stated, washing his paw.

"Nine..." Rodney was grinning. Dud was slowly considering to come out.

'Fine. I'll come out _if_ you tell me where you're going.' Dud said. Rodney lost his grin.

"If I tell you there's a likely chance that you'll come looking for me." Rodney told him.

'Exactly.' Dud said smugly.

"But if I tell you, you still won't be able to get to me. Not without a lot of help." Rodney added. Dud just looked at him. "Fine. I'm going to Pegasus."

'Pegasus doesn't exist!' Dud exclaimed. Rodney couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"The Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney stated. Dud sneezed. "Gross! You just sneezed on my hand!" Dud snickered.

'Serves you right. Atlantis?'

Rodney could never understand how cats could understand everything.

* * *

It was a half hour later before Rodney finally managed to get Dud to Angelina's door. He kept complaining the entire way too.

'What if she forgets to feed me?' He whined.

"You could loose some weight anyway." Rodney told him.

'But I'll starve to death! You'll come back and find a dead cat! Then what will you do?' Dud asked, looking at him pathetically.

"Cheer."

'Oh, the cruel and unusual punishment! Why me?' Dud gave Rodney a scratch.

"Dud. This won't kill you. I'll be back before you know it. Now...let's go over a few rules. First, no talking to Angelina. Second, _don't_ knock over any flowers or stuff in her apartment that's breakable. And third, no sratching the sofa like you do at home." Rodney said. "Promise?"

'Oh, all right.' Dud said, sullenly. 'I promise.'

"Good. We're here." Rodney informed him.

'Of course we are. Anyone can see that.'

"Shut up." Rodney said and knocked on the door. Angelina came in an instant.

"Hello, Rodney." Then, she noticed the two suitcases and his backpack. "Going somewhere for the weekend?"

"Sort of. Only it'll be a lot longer than the weekend. How're you doing, Angelina?" He asked. She smiled.

"Fine, actually. Jobs doing good-I'm getting better pay, and actually getting things done at home on time too. How's your job?" She asked.

"Okay. That's partly why I'm going away is because of my job." Rodney explained. "I might be gone for a long time, so I was wondering if you'd watch out for Dud for me?" He asked. She smiled at Dud, who cringed.

"Of course I would. Does he perfer milk, or just plain water?" Dud looked surprised by the question.

"Milk...though only give it to him at night." Rodney said. Dud looked at him as he handed him to Angelina. "Thanks a lot, Angelina. I...hey, if anything happens to me, you can keep him."

"You know, you're really strange. Is your job that dangerous that it might get you killed?" Angelina asked, frowning. Rodney laughed.

"Something like that. I'll be seeing you." He said, picking up his suitcases, and getting ready to leave. "Bye Angelina." Dud decided to say one more thing to Rodney before he left.

'Rodney!'

But Rodney was already heading down the stairs, and he couldn't hear him. Dud turned to look at Angelina with a sense of curiousity in his eyes. She looked towards where Rodney had gone and sighed. She set him down on the floor in her apartment and closed the door.

"Well, Dud. I guess it's just you and me." From the sound of things, it was going to be a long time before Rodney comes back for him.

_End Chapter 1._

**Okay, so what do you guys think? I'll post the next chapter up some time next week. So that'll leave you all plenty of time for reviewing!**


End file.
